ADN YM, Premier Noël de Paix
by Catirella
Summary: [ARC «ADN YM» ... 5] Cadeau de Noël 2006... Premier Noël pour les filles et premier Noël de Paix... Un escargot toujours à fleure de peau et des GBoys attentionné au dit escargot qui depuis le 31 octobre à besoin de repos... YAOI...


Titre : **ADN YM, Premier Noël de Paix**

Auteur : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : ARC - One Shot/AC (_Toujours court, mais qui ne fait pas partie de la série des petits OS_)… **_Une journée fête dans une grande partie du monde…_**

_Bêtas, Takara-sama et Kagura :__  
__Takara : La suite de mon Duo chéri enceinte.__  
__Si un jour je voudrai des enfants je me paierai une mère porteuse aux Etats-Unis.__  
__Kagura : Pauvres gosses…__  
__Takara : C'est quoi ça !!!!_

**Note de l'auteur Catirella :****  
**_Écrit le 2 novembre et 16 décembre 2006._

Dans la série des « **ADN YM** »… Voici le volet n° 5 

Et oui déjà le « **5** » de l'ARC.  
Je ne vous ferais pas de résumer pour ce texte.  
Il est mieux que vous de découvriez.  
Au cas ou certain prendrait cet ARC en route :  
1 - ADN YM, merci Oz  
2 - ADN YM, Shara et Clara…  
3 - ADN YM, Encore !  
4 - ADN YM, Pour un avenir  
Voilà. Vous avez la liste des textes dans l'ordre de lecture.

☆☆☆

**Voici donc mon petit cadeau pour NOËL 2006.**

**Bonne lecture…** **Catirella **

☆

* * *

**ADN YM, Premier Noël de Paix**

**

* * *

**

21 décembre à 17h48, maison des garçons où Hilde vit avec eux définitivement maintenant.

Duo se retrouve d'un coup au sol, après avoir senti deux mains se poser sur ses hanches, avec la décoration de noël qu'il allait mettre dans le sapin encore dans la main.

Puis la personne qui l'a fait descendre de son perchoir le retourne face à lui.

Duo fait face à un Dieu de Glaces, les sourcils froncés et il se mord les lèvres avec un grand sourire sur celles-ci, une moue adorable et caresse son gros ventre pour attendrir son fiancé.

« Oh non… Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, petit démon. »

« Je lui ai dit de ne pas monter sur ce tabouret mais il ne m'écoute pas. »

Duo tire la langue à Wufei.

« Méchant. »

« Tu es privé de câlins ce soir. »

Duo re-fixe son attention sur Heero, la bouche ouverte de consternation.

« C'est pas juste. »

« Ce qui n'est pas juste, c'est que je te retrouve juché sur un tabouret non stable, enceinte de sept mois. Tu veux te tuer ou quoi ? »

Duo est tout penaud.

« Je voulais juste décorer le sapin qui est arrivé il y a deux heures. »

« Et tu ne pouvais pas nous attendre ? »

« NON. »

« AH OUI ! ET POURQUOI ? »

« Crie pas steuplaît. Je sais très bien que tu ne m'aurais rien laissé faire, sauf mettre les petites décorations à ma hauteur, jusqu'à ce que Quatre me dise de me reposer. Déjà que Feifei… »

« **WUFEI**… »

« **_OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNN_**… »

« HN ! »

« Oh pardon Clara … On va aller chercher Shara qui est avec tonton Trowa et on va regarder un dessin animé en attendant de manger… »

Clara, avec de grosses larmes et son petit pouce dans la bouche, pose sa petite tête sur l'épaule de son parrain.

« Ta maman ne perd rien pour attendre, ma puce. »

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas une fille… »

« Non, tu es un escargot. Et ne me regarde pas comme cela, tu ne m'impressionnes pas Duo Maxwell. Tu as fait ta sieste cet après midi que Sally t'a imposé ? »

Duo se remord la lèvre et baisse la tête. Heero soupire, lui prend la décoration des mains et le prend dans ses bras tant bien que mal avec son gros ventre.

« Duo, tu n'es pas raisonnable. »

« J'ai quand même droit à un câlin ? »

« Baka d'escargot. »

« Mais heuuuuuuu… »

« Tu vas te reposer un peu dans la bibliothèque **et tu ne discutes pas ou sinon je te punis de chocolat**… »

« Non, pas ça steuplaît… »

Duo se blottit encore plus mais son gros ventre ne facilite pas les choses.

« Allez, au dodo l'escargot. »

« Je vais finir par t'en faire bouffer des escargots. »

Heero grimace.

« Nan, c'est dégueux ces truc qui rampent. »

« HEERO YUY. »

« Oui, ma puce ! »

« JE SUIS PAS UNE **FILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE**. »

« Non… Un escargot. »

« J'abandonne. »

« Allez, va te reposer et je te promets que nous t'attendrons pour finir la décoration du sapin. »

Heero avait tenu sa promesse et Duo pu finir de décorer le sapin avec les autres mais Heero le punit de chocolat ce soir-là et Duo bouda.

« Duo, mon ange. »

« Va en enfer, Yuy. »

Heero se retourna dans le lit de ce fait il tourna le dos à son amant.

« J'y suis déjà. »

Duo accusa le coup avec difficulté et il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer silencieusement. Une petite heure plus tard, Duo quitta le lit et alla voir ses filles qui dormaient paisiblement. Le petit monstre qu'il avait dans le ventre lui mit un coup de pied, ce qui fit grimacer Duo.

Ensuite il descendit au salon et s'installa sur le canapé, contemplant le sapin qu'il avait pris la précaution d'allumer avant de s'échouer sur le canapé en pleurs.

C'est en position de fœtus que Duo avait essayé de prendre, qu'Heero le retrouva transi de froid.

« Duo ! »

« Laisse-moi je suis l'enfer, te déteste. »

Heero soupire et avec beaucoup de mal arrive à prendre Duo dans ses bras et le ramène dans leur lit.

« Tu as grossi, mon ange. »

« Nan. C'est le monstre que je porte et il me donne des coups de pieds en traître comme les coups bas de son père. »

« Duo, tu abuses, c'est toi qui m'a repoussé ce soir. »

« Tu m'as privé de chocolat. »

Heero le repose sur leur lit et le force à le regarder.

« Duo, ça suffi de jouer au sale gamin capricieux. »

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Duo, après avoir fait la moue tel un petit enfant, éclata en sanglot.

« Je ne suis pas un sale gaminnnnnnnnnnnnn, ni un escargot et pas une fille non pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssss… »

Heero secoua la tête en souriant et plaqua Duo contre lui.

« Je t'aime, baka d'escargot. »

« Nan je suis pas un… ? … Un escargot ! »

« Hai. Au chocolat au lait. »

Duo embrasse son fiancé pour le remercier et renifle. Heero lui essuie les joues avec un mouchoir en papier et l'embrasse sur le front.

« Merci mon amour. Je peux le manger ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci Heechan. »

Duo prit sa friandise en chocolat. Petite douceur dont Duo ne pouvait pas se passer depuis plus d'un mois.

« Hum c'est trop bon… »

« Hn… Je n'en doute pas. »

« Heero. »

Heero fronça les sourcils. Il savait que le " Heero " ne présageait rien de bon pour lui depuis la deuxième grossesse de Duo.

« Hn ? »

« Fais-moi l'amour. »

« Hn ? Duo tu es… »

« Énorme, je sais. »

« Non, fatigué. Tu as de tout petits yeux. »

Duo arrive à enfouir son nez dans le cou de son amant.

« J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour, Heero. »

Heero lui caressa les cheveux et lui fit l'amour le plus doucement qu'il soit.

Duo adore.

Surtout les préliminaires.

Le lendemain matin, Duo jouait avec ses filles au sol. Heero l'avait aidé à s'installer et c'est sur cet adorable tableau que Sally arriva pour ausculter Duo

Ce fut Wufei qui aida Duo à se remettre debout et Quatre qui prit la relève pour jouer avec les deux puces. Trowa et Heero étaient de corvée de courses pour le réveillon de Noël et le lendemain où Réléna serait présente pour la plus grande joie de Sally.

Wufei attendit derrière la porte de la chambre juste au cas où.

« Duo, vous avez encore des rapports avec Heero ? »

Si Duo n'avait jamais été des plus à l'aise de se retrouver dans des positions plutôt délicates lorsque Sally l'auscultait tous les 15 jours, la question qu'elle venait de lui poser avait fini d'enflammer ses joues.

« Voui. »

« Il va falloir arrêter d'ici 15 jours. »

« QUOI ? »

« Duo c'est… »

« **Je m'en tape. Si j'ai envie qu'Heero me fasse l'amour il le fera, raisonnable ou pas comme tu allais le dire.** AHHhh… »

« Ne t'énerve pas. Il t'a mit un coup de pied ? »

« Hum. Il tape plus que les filles c'est bien un petit mec. »

Sally rigola.

« Duo, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas arrêter d'avoir des rapports avec Heero mais un peu moins, d'accord ? »

Duo fit la moue tel un petit enfant de cinq ans.

« C'est dangereux pour le bébé ? »

« Non mais cela peu accélérer sa sortie (1) et il vaut mieux que tu le mènes à terme ce petit bout car tu as eu un gros souci de santé il y a moins de deux mois. »

« D'accord, nous serons plus sages… Sally, j'ai pris beaucoup de poids ? »

« Non, seulement cinq kilos. »

« Le goujat, il m'a dit que j'avais grossi. »

Sally sourit et lui caressa le ventre.

« Tu as tout pris dans le ventre mais tu n'as pas pris trop de poids, c'est parfait. »

« J'ai le droit à plus de chocolat alors ? »

« Duo… »

Sally avait mis les deux mains sur ses hanches et fixait Duo en se voulant sévère.

« Même pas juste. »

« Allez, je vais t'aider à te rhabiller. »

« Merci. »

A midi, Duo soupira sans arrêt et Wufei mit un coup de pied à Heero pour qu'il lui donne la petite cuillère qu'il avait en main pour faire manger Clara.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Duo ? »

« On doit faire moins l'amour. »

Quatre recracha ce qu'il buvait, Trowa faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de brocolis, Hilde avait la bouche ouverte aussi grande que l'était ses yeux et Wufei avait suspendu son action de donner à manger à Clara qui, ne l'entendant pas de la même façon, attrapa la manche de Wufei et attira la main qui avait la cuillère remplie à sa bouche. Shara, quant à elle mâchait ce que Duo venait de lui donner à manger.

« Duo ! … »

« Pardon, je sais que cela ne se dit pas à table. »

« Nous en parlerons après le déjeuner, Duo. »

« Voui, encore désolé. »

Au moment de la sieste de Duo, Heero vient le rejoindre sur leur lit avec une couverture en polaire.

« Tu vas attraper froid, mon ange. »

« Heechan, je suis désolé. »

« De quoi ? »

« Pour ce que j'ai dit à table. C'est de ma faute, si j'attendais pas un bébé nous pourrions… »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises. Nous allons être sages et je vais te câliner plus. »

Duo rougit et profita qu'Heero venait de se coucher à ses côtés pour se bouiner contre son torse.

« Mais moi je ne vais pas pouvoir en faire autant. »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, mon cœur. Je t'aime et c'est toi qui porte nos enfants. Sans toi et Oz, il faut bien le reconnaître, tout cela n'aurait pas pu être possible. »

« Voui… Merci, mon amour. »

« Hn… Allez la sieste maintenant. »

« Tu restes avec moi steuplaît, aujourd'hui ? »

« Hn. »

« Merci Heechan… Je t'aime encore plus que le chocolat. »

Heero sourit.

« Petit démon. »

« Hum… »

« Dors, mon cœur. »

Duo, épuisé, sombrât toujours blotti dans les bras de son compagnon. La petite séance de sport de cette nuit avait mis à plat ses batteries.

Le 24, Duo n'était plus tenable.

Il chantait " _Vive le Vent_ " ou autre chant de Noël toute la matinée. Wufei avait une folle envie de le faire taire en le pourchassant avec son sabre mais à 13h20, il s'endormit sur le canapé comme un bébé mort de fatigue. Il avait fini d'emballer les cadeaux qu'il avait achetés pour tous et ses puces.

Heero et même Wufei lui avait passé un savon lorsqu'ils avaient su qu'il était sorti trois après midis de suite et en plus en voiture.  
Hilde avait joué les nounous car les autres étaient occupés à leurs nouvelles tâches depuis que la paix avait était proclamée.  
Hélas pour Duo, Hilde avait lâché le morceau sans le vouloir et Duo avait pâli d'un coup à table.  
Le Dieu des Glaces lui avait flaqué un claque sur les fesses et Wufei lui avait confisqué ses puces pour 24 heures.  
Sally avait dit " Pas de voiture pour toi Duo." Depuis ce 31 octobre, Duo s'était affaibli et même avec tout le repos et les soins, il n'avait pas récupéré toutes ses capacités.  
Cela l'agaçait mais le bébé pompait beaucoup et Duo se disait que cet enfant ne serait pas de tout repos. Wufei avait été désigné comme chauffeur si Duo en avait besoin.  
Mais voilà, l'escargot avait profité de l'absence des garçons pour faire du shopping de Noël.  
Duo, tout penaud, avait admis qu'il n'avait pas été raisonnable et Heero compris mieux pourquoi il avait du le porter dans leur lit cinq soirs de suite.  
Il n'avait pas fait les siestes imposées pas Sally. Depuis chacun veillait à ce qu'il les fasse. Mais Duo était têtu et la décoration du sapin en était une nouvelle preuve.

Wufei le regarda quelques instants et le recouvrit d'une couverture avant d'aller coucher à leur tour les puces pour leur sieste. Quatre et Trowa étaient au fourneau. Hilde et Heero avaient déjeuné à l'extérieur car ils avaient encore plusieurs achats personnels à faire en plus de certains demandés par les quatre autres. Réléna en faisait partie.

Duo refit surface vers 16h30, la tête dans le pâté d'avoir trop dormi. Wufei lui apporta un goûter sur un plateau préparé par Quatre avec des gâteaux de Noël fait la veille par Quatre et Trowa, des clémentines et un grand verre de lait.

« Merci Wufei. »

« De rien. Cela t'a fait du bien de dormir. »

« J'ai trop dormi. »

« Plus que tes filles mais comme cela tu seras en pleine forme ce soir. »

« Voui. Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés ? »

« Non, Hilde a appelé, ils seront là vers 18 heures. Réléna arrive à 19 heures et à 20 heures début de la soirée de Noël, tu es content ? »

« OH OUI. Notre premier Noël de paix et surtout… Mon premier Noël et aussi celui de mes puces. »

« Je sais. Ce sera aussi le premier de nous tous, aucun ne l'a fêté avant sauf Hilde et Réléna. »

« Je suis tellement heureux que vous le fêtiez aussi. »

Wufei lui sourit et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Ce qui est important pour toi l'escargot l'est aussi pour nous. »

Duo en eût les larmes aux yeux…

Foutues hormones.

« Pas un escargot… Merci Wufy, cela me touche beaucoup. »

« Wufei… »

Wufei secoue la tête.

« J'aurais du t'offrir mon prénom encadré pour que tu ne l'oublies pas… Tiens ! Bonne idée de cadeau pour ton anniversaire. »

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas un cadeau ça. »

« Hn… »

Wufei sourit et Duo prit peur.

« Souris pas, ça fait peur ! »

« Allez, goûte, bébé a faim. »

Duo caresse son ventre bien rond et sourit à son tour.

« Oui et je lui donne des forces pour qu'il est de la force pour ses coups de pieds à ce petit montre. »

« Il ressemble déjà à un de ses pères. »

« Ah ? Heero ? »

« Non… Toi. »

Duo prit un petit air adorable et Wufei eût une pensée éclair l'espace d'une micro seconde qu'il aimerait être à la place de Duo. Mais l'idée d'être une onna porteuse lui fit oublier cela aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

« Voui… Il va être intenable ce petit bout. »

« Par Nataku, je plains son futur parrain. »

« Moi aussi. »

20 heures arrivèrent très vite et Duo, dans une magnifique salopette noir, était aux anges. Heero était magnifique. Tout comme Quatre, Trowa et Wufei.

Hilde, Sally et Réléna étaient sublimes.

Shara et Clara sont très mignonnes dans leurs petites robes rouges que Duo leurs avait achetées. Il avait tenu à s'occuper seul de ses filles pour les faire toutes belles et Heero avait soupiré de bonheur en voyant Duo arriver avec Clara dans les bras et Réléna avait eu l'honneur de porter Shara.

Le repas du réveillon de Noël fut une pure merveille. Duo reprit deux fois de la bûche.  
Shara et Clara était toujours éveillées et à minuit la distribution des cadeaux commença.  
Les puces en eurent plus que de raison.  
Heero avait fermé les yeux lorsqu'il avait vu tous les cadeaux pour les deux.  
Tout le monde bien entendu en eût.  
Quatre fondit en larmes lorsque Trowa lui demanda sa main.  
Hilde ne fut gère mieux et Wufei fut le plus heureux lorsqu'elle hurla " OUI, JE LE VEUX ".  
Duo perdit l'ouïe l'espace d'un instant, se trouvant assis à côté d'Hilde.  
Heero resta sans voix devant l'un des cadeaux de Duo. Un portable flambant neuf. La retraite de l'ancien avait sonné.  
Réléna et Sally furent gâtées aussi.  
Duo ne fut pas en reste et avait tellement eu de cadeaux qu'il n'avait pas su par quoi commencer. Mais il fini par ceux de son fiancé.  
Tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour peindre et plein d'autres choses qui le fit fondre en larmes une nouvelle fois.

« Nan, ce sont les hormones, les garçons ça ne pleure pas. »

Tous avaient souri. Shara et Clara avaient été terrassé par le marchand de sable.

Puis Heero lui remit un dernier présent de la part de tous.

Les plans d'une nouvelle maison. Immense où ils vivraient tous.

Ce cadeau avait êtes commandé par les trois autres garçons à Heero pour Duo.

Duo, cette fois, pleura dans la chemise de Quatre qui lui caressa le dos. Heero ayant Clara dans les bras endormis comme une bien heureuse ne pouvait pas remplir son rôle de fiancé.

J et G n'avaient pas pu être présent mais ils seront là pour le nouvel an.

Et pour combler le bonheur de tous…

La neige tombée à fins flocons depuis les 17 heures.

Un Noël de paix blanc.

Ce premier Noël de paix avait été merveilleux aux yeux de tous.

_**FIN**_

☆☆☆

**Joyeux Noël 2006.**

J'espère que cette petite suite des aventures de l'escargot qu'est Duo vous aura plu.  
Il n'y aura rien au 1er janvier 2007 pour cet ARC.  
Rendez-vous normalement au 14 février 2007.

_BISOUS Á TOUT LE MONDE ET À BIENTÔT _

_**Catirella**_

☆

(1) - Source sur. J'ai une amie qui a accoucher de son 3ème enfants début décembre (Elle n'a que 26 ans) et son gynécologue lui à déconseiller de faire l'amour car le sperme accélère le processus. Bon je schématise mais c'est un fait semble t'il.

* * *

☆ **Petite review de Noël ?  
… **☆** … **☆** … **☆** … **☆** ▼**


End file.
